In a catenary-based transportation system where vehicles (electric trains, etc.) travel by means of electricity received from a catenary, it is required that a voltage be equalized in view of electricity costs, irrespective of where the catenary is placed.
Patent Document 1 discloses technologies for suppressing variations in voltages because there are many sites, especially those distant from an electric power substation, that undergo a drastic change in catenary voltage.